Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing device and, more particularly, to an image processing method and an image processing device capable of adjusting automatic exposure value.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, photographing, or recording video becomes popular in daily life. All of a notebook computer, a tablet computer and a mobile phone are equipped with a camera. Users are now desire to use high-end equipment on photographing and video communication anywhere and anytime. However, if the surrounding environment is bad for taking photograph, or recording video, such as insufficient light, backlight or a high contrast (both a very high brightness and a very low brightness exit in the environment at the same time), the quality of the shot image may be affected and cannot present its original appearance.
Conventionally, most automatic exposure process does not consider the content differences in the image. No matter the exposure value is calculated via the whole picture (that is evaluative metering) or the center weighted method, the particular area of the image, such as part of the human face, is still too dark or too bright, and the quality of the image is not good. For an instance, when the human face is not found (for example, the human face is in the environment with strong backlight) by the camera, the image cannot be obtained even if the area of the human face is calculated by the automatic exposure process.